


I can fix that

by Yelena



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelena/pseuds/Yelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a series of murders on Beacon Hills and Stiles is sure someone is killing virgins. He's a virgins and he's desperate, but Derek is willing to lend a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can fix that

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sterek gifset](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23982) by Rena (http://simplystiles.tumblr.com/). 



> I wrote this before watching E04, so there's a few thing that doesn't fit this episode.

_"Someone needs to sex me right now!"_

Stiles yelled because Scott didn't seem to understand virginity could literally kill someone. Unfortunately, they weren't alone in the cloakroom: Derek arrived well at the time Stiles basically said he needed to get laid.

_"I'm sure there is a context in this conversation and you're not just a desperate teenager, right?"_

Stiles opened and closed his mouth several times before saying something, while Scott was trying not to have a fit of giggles. 

_"Of course there is a context! And there's not like I'm asking Scott to find me a girl or something."_

Derek frowned, waiting for more information, and Stiles was sheepish enough to keep quiet in the only moment he should say something. And also Scott wasn't helping specially because his mother called him and he left his friends to answer to her.

_"So?"_

_"So we figured out what the common denominator with these murders is. It's virginity. Someone's killing all the virgins."_

_"Is that so?"_

Derek said quizzically with his arms crossed in front of his chest, almost laughing because he just couldn't believe Stiles thought that was a big deal or something to worry about. For some reason he believed that Stiles had have sex at least one in his life, and Beacon Hills probably had too many virgins to look after each one of them. They're still had no information, but the way it made Stiles worried was really funny.

_"Wipe that smug, amused look off your face! It's not funny. You wanna know why? Guess who else is a virgin? Me! I'm a virgin!"_

Suddenly Derek's smile vanished. Somehow he cared about Stiles like he was part of the Pack, he didn't want anything bad to happen to him. He uncrossed his arms and scratched his own jaw. The idea of Stiles be found like the other three freaked Derek out.

_"My lack of sexual experience is literally threatening my life. You can laugh at me when I'm not in mortal danger anymore."_

Stiles kept talking like he didn't notice the Alpha's look. Derek had an idea in his mind but a part of him was fighting to keep that thoughts in secret. But he didn't want to.

_"I can fix that."_

He finally said, frowning, his voice low and kinda wishing Stiles was deaf enough to not hear. But Stiles' senses was working very well and he heard. The boy's countenance became doubtful because he thought Derek was probably joking. He should be joking.

_"Really?"_

_"Why not?"_

Stiles was completely speechless. Before he could think about something to say, Derek pushed him against a locker and kissed his lips. Stiles kept his eyes open while his mind was processing the facts and then he surrendered to his feelings, kissed back and curled his hands around the back of Derek's head. The Alpha held Stiles' legs and pulled him up, pressing his back against the locker. 

Suddenly Derek put Stiles back on the ground and stopped kissing him. Stiles was about to ask what was wrong when he heard steps getting closer. Scott appeared at the end of the corridor, saying something about his mother, but he didn't seemed to notice Derek and Stiles was so much close from each other.

_"See you later."_

Derek gave Stiles a quick kiss, regardless if Scott would see or care, and then he just left. 

***

It was about 10 pm. Stiles had just finished his shower and walked into his own room wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He turned on the lights and the luminosity allowed him to see Derek sitting on his bed. Stiles screamed in fright because he wasn't expecting any visitors.

_"What the fu..."_

_"I said I'd see you later."_

Derek said grinning. He stood up and walked to Stiles, who stepped behind until his back hit the wall. He had a silly look and had no idea if he should keep holding his towel or let it fall. At the end Derek finished any doubt when he pulled that damn piece of tissue, pushed Stiles against the wall and kissed him. 

***

A few hours later the wolf and the human was still in the bed, Stiles as a small spoon and Derek biting and kissing his shoulders. They were twining fingers and exchanging caresses like a couple, and that was a little weird.

_"Derek... Why did you do this?"_

Stiles was thinking about that for a while and every imaginary answers seemed ridiculous. Deep inside he knew exactly why, but he needed to hear it to believe it. 

_"To protect you. I don't wanna see you hurt."_

That was the kind of stuff Derek didn't like to verbalize, but most of all he wanted to know how would Stiles react to that information. Stiles just smiled and turned to kiss him one more time. He was in the bed with an Alpha werewolf during full moon, but he couldn't feel more protected. Mission accomplished. 


End file.
